


hold me tight//renmin

by skittenville



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittenville/pseuds/skittenville
Summary: renjun has a rough past. he finds it difficult to sleep without holding something. jaemin just so happens to become that something.contains: swearing, mentions of abuse, mentions of toxic relationships, suicidal thoughts, mentions of self harm. i will put warnings when any of these are present bc i care about you😔✊🏻





	1. the one where he falls off the counter

n.jm.  
-  
today marks the end of the first week of college. miraculously, i survived. my administrations officer said i wouldn't have a roommate. but, lo and behold; i walk into my dorm to see a boy perched on the counter, eating a bowl of instant ramen. as expected, i was quite startled. he seemed equally as startled, watching helplessly as he fell off the counter in surprise. it took a moment for both of us to register what just happened. he was quicker to the draw in speaking. "sorry, but what are you doing in here?" the boy asks rather sharply, earning a response just as sharp. "what do you mean 'what are you doing in here?' this is my dorm!" i shoot back rather quickly. "that's where you're wrong, this is my dorm." he snapped back rather pointedly. "no, no, no, no, no, no! this cant be happening, this can't be fucking happening. i was looking forward to spending this semester alone in my dorm, and now i'm sharing with it with someone and i dont even know his name! fan-fucking-tastic." i'm just angrily mumbling profanities to myself, completely forgetting there was another person in the room. i am so quickly snapped back to reality when i hear a sniffle and a small, shaky voice, "r-renjun, m-my name is huang renjun. i just moved here from china. i-i'll talk to administration to see if i can move rooms if you really want." his voice is trembling. he turned to leave, i grabbed his sweater paw to stop him. he flinched so hard at my touch. i did this. i have to fix it. "please dont go, you can stay. just please let me make it up to you." i plead. he hesitates for a moment then turns to face me. with bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks, he nods. "i'm sorry for crying, i just can't handle people yelling." his voice is small, but unwavering. "hug me please." he says in almost a whisper. i dont know why, but i immediately oblige. i crouch down to look him in the eye, "im so sorry, renjun. please forgive me. im just so stressed and i snapped, you deserve none of this." his eyes go glossy again, "thank you, so much. no one has ever apologized to me before. strange, i know, but if you knew my family; you'd understand." he says even smaller than before. "i-i never got your name." he chuckles quietly to himself. "na jaemin, at your service." he chuckles again, louder this time. "pretty" he whispers not so quietly under his breath. i feel my cheeks heat up at his comment. "w-would you maybe wanna get dinner with me tonight, maybe?" smooth, jaemin. he giggles at my stuttering, his giggle made my heart swell. "of course. you owe me one, remember." he giggles again, making me crack a wide smile. "so pretty," he whispers not so subtly under his breath again. and yet again, heat rises into my cheeks. huang renjun, what are you doing to my heart?  
~♡~


	2. the one where it rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaem takes him out

h.r.j.  
-  
jaem took me to this cute little american restaurant after i had let him take me out. we talked the whole time, about nothing and everything all at once. so much so; i hadn't even realised it had started downpouring outside, the thick sheets of rain and walls of thunder crashing over the small building nearly making me jump out of my own skin. jaemin thankfully noticed how tense i was, tentatively holding out a hand for me to hold. unfortunately, he and i had walked here, leaving us no choice but to walk back in the rain. as we walked, our hands remained tightly strung together; providing bottomline comfort for the both of us. i walked with my head down to keep my glasses as dry as possible, blindly letting jaemin drag me back to the dorm in a comfortable silence.  
~♡~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading uwu. this chapter is short sorry T-T.


	3. the one with the journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaem brings renjun home. jaem makes a pledge to himself.

n.j.m  
-  
i had a feeling the rain would freak renjun out; any loud or sudden noise seemed to do the trick. so i gave him my hand to hold. he put up his hood and put his head down to avoid getting his glasses too wet. i dragged along by his hand the whole way back. when we got back, i tried to let go of his hand to unlock the door. he hummed angrily in protest. let me tell you, trying to dig out your keys and open a door with one hand is most definitely easier said than done. once inside, he closed the door and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. he looked up at me with those pretty golden eyes, complemented by thin, golden frames. "thank you, jaeminnie. it really means a lot to me." he spoke in almost a whisper, just barely audible. the nickname made my palms go sweaty. "for what, junnie? i'm just giving you the treatment you deserve." i reply at the same volume. i look down at him to see a pretty pink blush blossoming on his cheeks, and a pretty, pink smile blooming on his lips. i lean forward and kiss his temple. quietly, i say, "you're so beautiful when you blush, huang renjun. so, so beautiful." the smile and blush burned brighter than the sun in that moment. i resist the urge to blink, not willing to miss the purity and sheer beauty in front of me.  
later that night, as i write in my journal (as per my therapist's request) i had come to the conclusion that i want to protect huang renjun for eternity. so i pledge to myself to protect him from anything that dares torment him.  
~♡~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update ^v^ thank you for reading♡


	4. the one where they watch videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little bit of a filler

n.j.m.  
-  
after restlessly laying in my bed for hours, just tossing uncomfortably; i finally just sit up and read one of the novels that have been taunting me for months. as it turns out, i actually have decent taste in books. as i was just about to begin chapter eight, i heard a small sniffle through the wall. i get out of my oh so comfortable bed to knock on renjun's door. there is no answer. he's probably just sick from the rain, i tell myself; he'll be alright. i retreat back to my bed and novel. thirty minutes (and two chapters) later, the sniffling returns; slightly shakier this time. i did the most logical thing my sleep-deprived brain could think of and went to the kitchen and made two bowls of the instant ramen renjun seems to like. i set the bowls on the table and hurried down the hall to his bedroom door. i knock again, "renjunnie, i know you're awake. please come talk to me, i can't sleep." i hear soft footsteps approaching the door. renjun slowly opens the door, he is wearing an oversized orange hoodie and black joggers. (a/n: lmao y'all thought he wasn't going to be wearing any pants) he looked so drained, both emotionally and physically. his cheeks were still wet with tears, and eyes red and puffy. "i made ramen if you want some." i tell him gently. he nods softly and struggles to walk alongside me in the narrow hallway. we reach the kitchen and i pull out his chair for him, as he seemed genuinely exhausted. he breathes a quick thank you and quietly eats his ramen. his cheeks puff up as he eats, making a small smile spread across my lips. my heart flutters at the sight. he looks so full of raw emotion, yet somehow, he still looks breathtaking. he finally speaks after eating about half of his ramen, "thank you for the food, jaeminnie." his voice is raw and small. "you're very welcome, darling." the petname slips out before i can catch it, both of our cheeks turning redder by the second. "s-sorry i didn't mean to, it just slipped i-" he cut me off. "dont worry too much, it was cute. i wouldn't mind being your darling." he whispered that last part to himself. a smile grows on both of our faces. "alright, if you're done with your food, ill take your bowl." he nods and hands me his bowl, not without saying thank you, of course. i clean up our dishes and sit back at the table. "do you want to go watch something on the couch?" i ask sheepishly. "definitely." he responds rather boldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really messy, sorry,,but thanks for reading ^v^♡


End file.
